Konoha High
by Night Rhapsody
Summary: Four girls, four boys. All ordered to assassinate each other. But will they accomplish? Or will they fail, because love got in the way? Please ignore the crappy summary. I suck at it. Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaOC. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm starting a new fanfiction, for Naruto! The pairings shall be:

SasukexSakura (Even though I absolutely detest that pairing)

NejixTenten

NarutoxHinata

ShikamaruxOC (The OC...you'll see her later)

Since this is my first time at writing a Naruto fanfic, please review. Constructive crititism is ok, but no flames please!

**A/N: **This story takes place during modern times. Plus, this one is going to be shorter cause it's the prologue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto either. I own my OC, though.

* * *

Sasuke,Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked down a stone hall lined with statues of snakes with rubies as eyes. They came across a door and Sasuke kicked it open saying, "What the hell do want now?" with an annoyed tone and an Uchiha death glare at the person on a stone throne. The room was mostly empty except for the throne and a giant cobra with huge rubies as eyes statue looming over the throne. 

"Impatient as alwaysss, Sssasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, the person on the throne.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke gave another, even more intense, death glare.

"Troublesome." (Well guess who that came from)

"I got another mission for you two...I don't know if it's too much for you two to han—"

"Of course I can!!!" The blonde ninja interupted him.

"**We** can..." The raven haired Uchiha glared at the Blondie. It was obvious that they didn't get along.

"Okay, okay, Sasuke-kun, no need to be angry. All you need to do is assassinate some people for me. Sakura Haruno, Tenten Hanafuki ( I know that's not her name), Hinata Hyuga (Yes, I know, but in my story, instead of him being a Hyuga, I'm making it so that both his parents changed their names and hid from the Main Branch Family), and Yue Ayase (My OC). I have no pictures to show you how they look like. You might need to transfer to Konoha High, that's the only information I've got on them."

"That's it?"

"Yess, now go!"

In a blink of an eye, they were all out of the room.

* * *

Sakura,Tenten, Hinata, and Yue walked down the street towards a certain bookstore's basement. Tsunade was waiting there, impatiently, and her assistant, Shizune, too. 

"Finally, you guys arrived. I'm getting a headache since _Icha Icha Paradise _is selling so freakingly fast, bought by pervs, and guess what. Your perverted teacher bought me another new volume."

"Tsunade-sama, I believe you have something important to tell us?" Hinata politely changed the subject.

"Oh! About that, Orochimaru ordered his men to kill you all. They're probably not going to stop until you all die, so I believe it's best to kill them all. I have no idea how many people they've got, but we know for sure that he ordered main ninjas, one for the each of you, I suppose. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyoten (See? They changed his name to Hyoten instead. He doesn't know he's a Hyuga though), Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara." (A/N: This is modern time, there're not a lot of ninjas, remember?)

"Ok we got that. Do you have like, a photo of them?" Tenten asked.

"Well, unfortunately, no. I suggest, once we get a notice of when they'll attack you, that you four will cover your faces up with a mask or something. That may keep you from being noticed."

"Now that's all I have to say, you can leave now. And be careful." The four started to walk out the basement door.


	2. Konoha High

Ok, so this is the first official chapter up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this? I don't own Naruto. I own my OC, Yue Ayase, though.

* * *

Beep...Beeep...Beee-WHAM! This happens if you're an alarm clock trying to wake up the a certain Uzumaki idiot. "Shut the hell up, Naruto!" yelled Uchiha Sasuke from downstairs. A few minutes later there was a BAM! 

"Naruto! Get up or you'll be late!" yelled Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto worst enemy, from outside his door.

"Be late for what!?!"

"School," Shikamaru stated simply. There was a short silence...

"WHAT!!!! AHH! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late for my 1st day! AHHHH!!" He quickly busted out his door, nearly stomping on his poor friend, took a quick shower, dressed in his school uniform which consisted of a yellow collared shirt with orange, an orange tie, and black pants with orange lining. He brushed his teeth, and ran down the stairs to meet up with Neji who handed him his school bag. They all were transferred to Konoha High because of this one certain mission from a certain person.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear some things up, this is how the school uniform in my fanfic works. They give you a certain dresscode, and you can wear anything that's within the rules, but with your own colors. The boys have to wear some type of collared or polo shirt with a tie and black pants. It just so happens that Naruto likes the color scheme of yellow/orange. I'll tell you the girl's dresscode later.

* * *

(Back to the Story) 

They are now walking to school. "So Sasuke, you think there are fan girls here too?" Neji asked.

"I hope not. Why'd you ask?" Sasuke looked curious.

"'Cus look behind you," replied Shikamaru and he took off running. Sasuke turned around and...there was...a RAMPAGING HERD of girls holding signs and yelling "You four! Go out with me!" "We LOVE you!" and etc. (A / N: They moved in late last night.) Too bad they can't use their ninja speed in public or maybe.."Let's turn around that corner and disappear."

"Okay, Sasuke." When the fan girls turned the corner they were like, "Huh? Where are they?" and etc.

* * *

They reached their classroom: 1-E. Neji knocked on the door. A guy with silver hair and a mask on and a bandage over his left eye opened the door. 

"Oh? Who might you four be?"

"Transfer students."

"Ok. Class?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"We have four new students being transferred here. Be kind to them. You four introduce yourselves."

"Hyota Neji." He was wearing a khaki polo shirt with a white tie and black pants.

"Uchimura Sasuke." He was wearing a collared black shirt with a red tie and the black pants.

"Such troublesome matters...Narama Shikamaru." He was wearing a dark green polo with a black tie and was standing with his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Hi! I'm Uzukimata Naruto!" (I don't feel like describing his clothes again)

(**A/N:** I did variations of all their real last names. I didn't spell them wrong.)

"No more info?"

"That's it. It's boring anyways, we don't bother to say it," said Shikamaru.

"Ahem...Sasuke sit right next to Sakura. Neji sit next to Tenten. NAruto, you can sit next to Hinata, and Shikamaru, sit next to Yue. They'll show you around the school during lunch. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Yue, stand up!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stood up.

* * *

**A/N:** The girls uniform is just a collared shirt and a black skirt. The shirt can be a color of your choice.

* * *

Sakura was wearing a light pink collared shirt that had a small border of red flowers along the rims, and was wearing a black miniskirt.

Tenten was wearing a cute red collared top with an intricate Chinese design on the bottom left corner, with a black skirt, about 1 inch from her knee.

Hinata was wearing a white shirt, just plain, with a long black skirt, 3 inches past her knees.

"Yue! Stop reading your book and stand up!"

A short girl with long blue hair tied into two long braids slowly put down her heavy volume. She was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with a black trim, and a knee length skirt.

Suddenly, a girl shouted. "No fair! How come they get to sit next to Sasuke and Neji and Naruto and Shikamaru? And show them around?" Then more girls join in. The girls yapped on and on until...

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO DO IT!" yelled Sakura and Tenten. That shut them up.

"Geez..." Yue continued reading her book.

Everyone seated themselves.

"Now where are we, ah, turn to page 201 in your textbooks..."

"Sensei, we don't have one."

"Of course you're new so it will take a couple weeks for the books to come in. Share with the person next t-"

"NOO! How come they get to share their books!" yelled the girls. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"So you're Uchih- I mean Uchimura Sasuke." said Sakura.

_Did she almost say Uchiha? How does she know my real name?_ thought Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Well, anyways, I'm Harushino Sakura. This is Tenten Hanashi, that's Hyuka Hinata, and that's Ayasaki Yue" said Sakura, smiling as always.

"H-hi S-sakura, T-tenten, Yue...," said the shy Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey." Yue replied while reading a book, while drinking from a strange looking juice box, which read, _Salty Apple Juice._

"Hello, Hinata!" Everyone else replied.

Yue looked up. "Who are you guys?"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Weren't you paying attention in class?"

"No, she never does. She's a bibliophile. Her head is practically an encyclopedia. She doesn't need to pay attention."

"Anyways, I'm Uchimura Sasuke."

"And I'm Hyota Neji."

"I'm Uzukimata Naruto!!!!"

Shikamaru was silent.

Neji sighed. "And that lazy ass over there is Narama Shikamaru.

"A-anyways, nice talking t-to y-you g-guys."

"Yes, Hinata-chan, see ya later." Naruto waved.

For the rest of the lunch period, they showed them the school.

* * *

**Back to Class 1-D**

"Continue reading until you read to page 268," said Kakashi. Everyone groaned. Kakashi ignored them and pulled out (you know what) a volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke leaned over and asked Sakura a question. (**A / N**: They don't have individual desks. They have long tables fit for two. That way they can talk to each other.)

"Why is he reading that..."

"He's a perv. And everyday we do nothing except read, and get a test. He doesn't teach, but he's considered as one of the best teachers. We don't switch classrooms or teachers here by the way."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly Kakashi interrupted the silence.

"Class! I'm assigning a project. You will be working with the person next to you." Once again the girls yelled, "Why does Sakura and Tenten and Hinata, and Yue get them again!"

"You two must be popular at your old school, too," commented Yue.

"Yeah, it's such a pain in the ass," said Shikamaru replied, sighing.

"AHEM! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!" yelled Kakashi. Everyone stopped dead.

"Thank you. Now where was I. Oh yeah. I'm assigning a project. You will be working with the person next to you. The subject will be about what you're reading now which is History. You can choose anything from History as long as it is in the topic of History. I expect at least a 4-page report, 2 from each person, front and back. You may use computers to research and other books. Oh and a bibliography telling the sites you used and the books you used and author. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, sensei." The dismissal bell rang.

"You're dismissed." Everyone one went out of the classroom, except Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten.

"We all live together so you can come over. Here's our address." Sakura handed Sasuke a slip of paper.

"It's fine with me, how about you guys."

"It's fine, our parents live some place else." They walked out of the classroom and started to walk towards the girls' house.


	3. Strange Concoction

Chapter Two is up! Enjoy!

**A/N**: Actually, I feel like posting all the ages right now.

All the Boys: 17

All the Girls: 16

Another thing, is that if you see bold text, that's a person's inner.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this? I don't own Naruto. I own my OC, Yue Ayase, though.

* * *

They all walked towards the girls' home to do a history project assigned by their perverted teacher who doesn't teach and gets money for it. (**A/N**: That's cool, kinda like free money give-away.) Sasuke followed them until he got lost in his train of thoughts. 

_Man! First day at school and already a project... At least I get to go to Sakura's house. What the hell? Why am I saying this?_

**"Because I put that thought in the head of yours."**

_You again! Oh my god. Is it just me or is it that I'm going insane!_

**"Both!"**

_Wah?_ Sakura was waving her hand like crazy in front of Sasuke's face yelling his name.

"HelloOoooOOooOOo! Earth to Sasuke!!"

"Wah?"

"You're finally back to Earth! Thank god! Anyways we're here." It was a normal 2-story house with a giant cherry blossom tree. (**A/N**: It's just a normal house. Just picture one in your head. I'm too lazy to describe it. Just say brick) The garden has a miniature pond with some koi fish.

Hinata opened the front door. They walked down a short hallway and into the living room and right next to it was the kitchen. The girls set down their book bags next to the fairly large glass coffee table in the living room. The boys did the same. While the girls get the papers and pencils.

"**Hell ya! We got Sasuke in our house!!" **said Inner Sakura.

_Hell ya! Right at ya! You didn't do anything! Be quiet, I need to concentrate on the ridiculous project._

"So girls, what topic do you want?" asked Neji.

"Hm...We think ninjas are cool, and I think there is sorta history in them. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Sakura! That's awesome. Ninjas are cool. Especially the weapons!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Sure. I find that some were actually quite smart." Yue nodded.

"Y-yeah. T-they're really c-cool!" Hinata stuttered.

"If there are ninjas nowadays, we would probably go out with one! They're so cool! Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!"

**"Oh my god, Sasuke! Did you hear that? Sakura said ninjas are cool and that she'll probably go out with one. Come on Sasuke, I know you wanna ask her out!"**

_Ya, I heard that. She thinks I'm cool! Wait a minute...Why am I saying this!!! For the love of..!_

**"For the love of Sakura, just ask her out already!"**

_What the! Just shut up! I just only knew her for less than a day!_

**"No! For the sake of your future life!"**

_For the sake of my present life, SHUT UP!!! _Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke out of the house.

"Sasuke!!!!" yelled Sakura. She threw the ultra-thick History textbook at them. The same issue happened to Neji.

"What!? Ahhhhh-**BAM! SLAM!** Poor guys they snapped back to reality a little to late...Oh god! Now their pretty faces are in heaven. "What the hell was that for!! Oww!" yelled Sasuke. Both of them have bloody noses now. The guys now have a killer aura behind them. "Come here Sa-ku-ra!" "Oh, Ten-ten!" Immediately, ran off to hide from them. "Oh, come back here! This won't hurt not one bit." Sasuke pulled out a knife, just kidding, picked up the History book and chased Sakura while Neji chased Tenten. That went on for a few hours.

_Oh Shit! I need an idea!_ thought Sakura.

**"I got one!"**

_What!_

**"Just run! There's no time to hide! Ahh! Watch out!" **Sasuke threw the textbook at Sakura in which it hit her since she's still thinking.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

Yue, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto was starting on their assignments.

Shikamaru yawned. "Geez...I can't get a wink of sleep with them screaming like that. Are they always like that?"

"Yes. After a while though, you learn to tune them out."

"Troublesome."

"I'm done."

"Hn?"

Yue grabbed the essay and shoved it under Shikamaru's nose. "I'm done."

Shikamaru was surprised. _Someone could actually write that much without researching that fast? Wow. I'm impressed. I wonder if..._

"Wah, Yue-chi!!!! You're fast!!!!" Naruto glanced at her in awe.

"Cool."

She then sat down and began reading, while Naruto and Hinata desperately tried to do their project.

* * *

"OW!" Sakura turned around and yelled, "Sasuke! At least can you throw it a little gent-AH!!" Sasuke knocked Sakura down to the ground. 

"Caught ya!" said Sasuke. Neji and Tenten walked into the room that Sasuke and Sakura are at.

"Oww, Neji. Loosen the grip please," whined Tenten, her arms were behind her.

"Look Sasuke, I caught Ten-...Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at his position. He was practically on top of Sakura!

"Ahh!" Sasuke immediately got off of Sakura. They both blushed furiously.

_They look so cute together! _thought Tenten and Neji. They walked back to the living room.

"Man! That took a lot of energy. I'm out of breath!" said Sakura as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Sakura, where's the water?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, it's in the fridge, the large white pitcher. Want me to get it?"

"No, I got it. Anyone else want water?"

"I want one, Sasuke," said Neji.

"I'm fine," said Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke went to the fridge and searched for the large white pitcher. He found two, actually. Shrugging, he took the one on his left. H took the nearby cups and poured some water for himself and for Neji.

"Here." He handed Neji one of the cups.

"Hey, Sasuke wanna race who can drink the most?"

"It's lame."

"No, I mean only one pitcher and eventually it's gonna be uneven. We're bored anyways."

"Fine. Hey Shika. Mind timing us?"

"Fine...lazy."

"Thanks."

"This is troublesome...one...two...three."

Gulp...gulp...gulp... ya... more... gulp... pour... you get the idea. Well anyways, they finished the whole pitcher.

"I got 5 cups!" said Neji.

"Ha!! I got 6!" Suddenly they feel pain in their heads. Everything seems to spin to the guys. "Ahh! Sa-ku-ra-hime!!!!" Sasuke jumped and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, knocking her over because of his weight. (A/N: Hime means princess.)

"What the hell?" said Sakura. She tried to remove his arms but it wouldn't budge.

"I love you, Sakura-hime!!"

"Really! What the hell!!" Sakura tried to turn around as far as she can. Sasuke's face was kinda red with a sleepy expression.

"OMG! HE'S DRUNK! WTH?????????" It seems that the large white pitcher does not contain water but some kind of achoholic drink.

"Yue!!!!!!! Did you have one of your strange concoctions in the ridge???????"

"Huh? Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Just answer my question!!!!!!!!!"

"Let's see...I think it was Salty Coconut Juice with mixed with Minty Fruit Punch. Of course, I added the usual clear food coloring."

_Oh no! Yue strange mixes are bound to have some strange side effects! It's a wonder nothing happens to her. How many cups did he drink!?!?! _thought Sakura.

**"I think Sasuke drank 6 full cups."**

_Six!!! Holy shit!! That's dangerous!  
_

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"Ten-chan!!!" Tenten turned to only be met by Neji who's running towards her for a hug.

"AHHHH!" Tenten ran into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan.

"Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!" Neji tried another attempt to hug her, but to only be met by the frying pan in the face. He collapsed on the ground with a PLOP!

"Ahh! Omg! I killed Neji! What do I do? What do I doooo!?" Tenten knelt beside Neji and yelled his name.

"Ten-chaaaaaaaan!!!!!" Neji took the chance and hugged her, which his sudden attempt made Tenten fall over. "Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

"Ahhhh! What the hell is happening!? Neji get off of me!!!"

"I love you, Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

"Wah!" Tenten whacked him behind his neck at his pressure point and he was knocked unconscious. "Phew." She pushed Neji off of her and dragged him towards Sakura.

"Tenten! Hinata! Yue! Everyone! Help meeeeee!" Tenten dropped Neji and ran towards Sakura.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Try pulling." Tenten tried to pull Sasuke off of Sakura but didn't work because his arms tightened around Sakura's waist. "OW! STOP PULLING!"

"How is he gonna get off you? It seems impossible, now. I know!" Tenten did the same to Sasuke of what she did to Neji, hitting him in the pressure point. Sasuke's head dropped.

"Ugh! Now he's heavier! Try pulling now." Tenten and everyone else pulled at Sasuke but his arms are still tight around Sakura's waist.

"How is he able to move when he's unconscious!! For Sakura's sake MOVE!" They tried every single way possible but Sasuke refused to move, only to tighten the hold on Sakura.

Finally, Yue sighed. She walked over, grabbed her HUGE book and was about to slam the book onto his face when he woke up.

"Y-Yue-STO-"

Too late. The 39 pound book came crashing down onto his face. Let going of Sakura, he fainted onto the ground.

Everyone was staring speechless at her.

"Well. That works every time." Yue stated.

"Yue-chan, y-you didn't n-need to b-be s-so h-harsh to S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata."

"Alright. Payback time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten went and grabbed Neji by the shirt. Tenten went up the stairs dragging Neji. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Each step there was a BAM! Because of Neji hitting them caused by Tenten dragging him.Everyone else sweat dropped and thought _Tenten you're cruel and amusing at the same time. _Naruto was laughing like an idiot the whole time._  
_

"Now to get him up," said Sakura and sighed. _If I drag him up, his weight'll probably pull me down._ Sakura sighed again. _God! I must carry him on my back all the way up!_

**"Why are you complaining!? Sasuke, who's really cute and popular just hugged you and said he loved you and even called you Sakura-hime! I wish I were you. Wait. I am you. Lucky me!"**

_God! It's a pain! Just shut up! Talking to you while trying to carry someone up the stairs is dangerous._ Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs. _God! He's heavy! _Finally, she reached the top. She was sweating a little. She peeked into Tenten's room which was themed red. Neji was sleeping peacefully on Tenten's bed while Tenten seems to have fallen asleep, back leaned against the bed. When she checked Hinata bedroom, which was white and sky blue, he found Naruto jumping on the bed while Hinata was smiling and blushing at him the same time. In Yue's room, white had black walls, and a simple dark blue bed, she found her and Shikamaru both engaged in a fierce game of Go, which was Japanese Chess. She didn't get the game at all. Plus, she knew Yue had a straight win record at all brain games. Sakura went on towards her bedroom, which the walls were painted pink. She half dragged herself and Sasuke onto the bed.

Sakura started to fall asleep, but suddenly Sasuke moved. Unfortunately, he gripped onto her again. Instead he pulled Sakura closer to him. By now Sakura can hear his breathing and feel it. _Oh, god. This isn't happening! Let go before I fall aslee-_ Sakura's thinking was interrupted when Sasuke muttered a couple of words.

"Sa...Sakura...Haru..."_Why is he muttering my name?_

"Sakura...Haru.._.Haruno..."_Sakura's eyes went wide open. Did he just...called my real name?


	4. Moving Out?

Third Chapter is up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I do own my OC.

* * *

"Sakura...Haru.._.Haruno..."_Sakura's eyes went wide open. _Did he just...called my real name? Who is he? I've never used my real name since when my parents died, except when we go on missions from Tsunade-sama... Who really is he?_ Sakura gasped. _Can he really be Sasuke __**Uchiha? **And the others? Are they Orochimaru's assassins too?_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchimura Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchimura Sasuke. Can they really be the same person?_

**"Don't ask me. I hope they aren't 'cus Uchimura Sasuke is so cute!" **

_I know but! Agh! They're names are basically alike! Just the last name, 3 letters extra._

**"Maybe they are. Maybe they aren't. Who knows. Besides, its almost 2:00 AM. I need sleep, too, you know."**

_Hey! Wait!_

* * *

Sakura stirred a little bit. _Oh god. Was it all a dream? _

**"Was it a dream? I don't know but I sense major problems."**

_Huh? What do you by major prob- _Sakura's thoughts was interrupted when she heard a gasp. (A/N: Sorry if Sakura still didn't know that Sasuke Uchimura is Sasuke Uchiha. Then the story would end far too quickly. Now the fun will be ruined.)

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura opened her eyes at looked at the direction the words and the gasp came from.

"Oh my god! Grampa! Gramma!"

"First, it's Tenten and Hinata, and now you?"

"Huh?"

"Since when did you two start going out?" Gramma said. _Oh shit! I forgot Sasuke is still with me! Damn it! Get your arms off of me!_

"Oh my god! Grampa! Gramma! It's not what you think! We aren't-

"Now we'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Ahh! Wait!" But, they're already out of sight. "AUGH! SASUKE!! GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF ME! DAMN IT!" Sasuke stirred and lazily opened his eyes. He blinked for a minute...

"AHHH!" Sasuke noticed his position and immediately jumped off the bed, releasing Sakura. "W-what happened? Oww...my head is pounding."

"U-um n-nothing happened. Y-you accidentally grabbed the white pitcher with one of Yue's experiments in it a-and you a-and N-Neji drank it and, and got drunk," Sakura finally managed to talk with as less stuttering as possible.

"Anything else happened?"

"W-well, umm...should I say it?"

"Just spit it out already!"

"A-ah, o-okay. Well, you umm...suddenly hugged me and started calling me Sakura-hime...and...um...and you...confessed your love to me." Sakura blushed as she said the sentence.

"I'm speechless... What happened to Neji?" Sakura was about to answer when she heard some yelling.

"OH MY GOD!!! Sakura!" Tenten came running in crying, and Neji soon came in following. "Sakura! Now what does Gramps and Gramma thinks of me now. They probably gonna tell my parents! HELP ME!"

At that same moment, Hinata ran in, face flushed. "S-sakura! Your g-gramma s-saw me and N-naruto-kun!"

"I know! I'm in the same situation! Where is he, by the way?"

"S-Still S-sleeping."

Then Yue walked in. She was not, a morning person, but a night owl.. "Why all the noise?"

"Argh! Well, my Gramms just saw us sleeping together! Did anything happen to you?"

"No. It helps if one person sleeps on the bed, and the other sleeps on the rock hard floor."

"And I', guessing you got the bed?"

"Yup."

At that moment, a disheveled looking Shikamaru walked in yawning.

"Damn floor...it was the hardest I've ever slept on...". He looked at Neji. "Hey, Neji. What happened to you?"

"Um...well. I don't remember too well."

"WHAT!?!" Tenten screamed.

"No, no it's not that way," Tenten butted in. "This is how it goes. After you guys accidentally drank one of Yue-chi's concoctions, instead of water, Sasuke hugged Sakura and she asked for help. I came over and then you came running to me yelling 'TEN-CHAN!'"

"I seriously did that?"

"Yep."

"Then what happened next?"

"Well, you tried to hug me but I ran to the kitchen in time. Then you tried to hug me again and I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a frying pan."

"And you whacked me in the head with it?"

"Yep."

"Sheesh! Wonder why the pounding in my head is doubled... And this little bruise on my head."

"Well anyways. Then I started to panic when Neji wasn't even moving. I thought I killed him, and then suddenly he managed to hug me when I was distracted. The impact made me fall over and you were on top of me! I tried to get you off of me, but the grip was too tight. So, I had to hit Neji behind the neck in the pressure point so make him faint and he did. So then, I went and helped Sakura. Sasuke was even worse than Neji, maybe because he drank like 6 cups of stuff. Sakura was in a VERY uncomfortable sit-u-a-tion!" Tenten narrowed her eyes and glared at Sasuke.

Sakura just blushed. Inner Sakura was just yelling HELL YA! through that whole situation. "For it seems like hours. I tried every single possible way of pulling you off of Sakura, but you just kept on tightening the grip, kinda hurting her. Even when I made you faint like I did to Neji you can still know when to tighten the grip, sheesh. So we gave up around 10:00 PM. So we went to bed early, because gramps and gramma are comming here early the next morning. And so for my revenge, I dragged Neji up the stairs, head first by the way." Tenten chuckled.

"What! Did! You! Do!?" Neji loomed over Tenten with a killer aura.

"Ok sorry. Please forgive me?" Tenten did the puppy eyes.

_Awww. She looks so cute! Waaah? Where did that come from?_

Automatically, he said, "I forgive you. How can I resist that cute face of yours-" Neji covered his mouth, it was already too late to take back those words he just said without noticing until the last moment. Tenten was blushing furiously. "Oh my god. Did I just say that?"

"Yep you did," said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"You two should really go out," said Yue with a smirk.

"What about you and Neji, at night, what happened? Gramma mentioned saying 'First, its Tenten, and now you'. So what happened?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin.

"A-ah well, I woke up around 3:00 AM, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor so I took and extra blanket and a pillow from the other side of the bed. Then when I turned to leave, Neji grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug, in which I can't get out of. To make it worse, the hug was not from the back. That tug made me turn around. Then eventually I fell asleep, and woke up when gramps and gramma came in." Tenten blushed through the whole explanation.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." Sakura took a look at her digital clock on her nightstand. It read_ 6:48_. _God! Today's gonna be a looooong day._

* * *

After they ate breakfast, already supplied by Sakura's grandparents. They decided that now is the time to clarify some things. 

"Gramma, gramps. We want to clarify some things. The guys were new at school and we were assigned a project to do together and they accidentally drank the sake you want us to prepare when you came over. They got drunk and they hugged both of us, basically not letting go. It's late at night, and we don't know where they live. So, they, being the guests, we gave them our beds. And we are not going out!" said Sakura.

"Come on, girls. We think you guys should go out. You guys look so cute together." They all blushed.

"See."

"N-no, we don't!" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Look they're talking in unison."

"See, you guys should go out." Yue said.

"No," said the four.

"Yes," said the grandparents.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. This isn't going anywhere!" said Sasuke and Sakura.

"They're still talking in unison!" Sasuke and Sakura are practically screaming the hell off in their minds. "Anyways, what are you four guys' names and where do you live?" asked gramps.

"Um...I'm Hyota Neji. And he's Uchimura Sasuke. He's Narama Shikamaru and that idiot over there is Uzukamaki. From the route the girls led us from school. We just live just like 7 blocks down the street."

"You mean the big mansion?" asked Yue.

"Ya."

"The last owner moved out like last year. No one lived there since. Just the two of you live there right?" the grandparents sounded interested.

"Ya."

"Don't you two sometimes get lonely living like that?"

"Hn."

"What's that suppose to mean, Sasuke," asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Girls, since we are gonna take the only rooms in the house to sleep in, why don't you girls move to Sasuke and Neji's home? We don't mind being alone," suggested Gramma.

"What did you SAY!?" yelled the girls, well, except Yue, who swore quietly. "Damn."

"I said why don't you girls move into their house?" repeated Gramma while she started to walk away.

"Come back here!" ZOOM! "Since when did gramps and gramma get so fast." ZOOM! "Since when did they get SO fast that they can go up the stairs and back down with BOTH of our suitcases packed with our belongings."

"Since now. Now girls here you go." Gramma pushed Sakura's suitcase into Sasuke's hands while Gramps pushed Tenten's suitcase into Neji's hands. Then, they soomed back upstairs and handed Yue suitcase to Shikamaru and Hinata's to Naruto. Meanwhile, Gramps was handing a katana to Sakura and another to Tenten. Gramms handed Hinata her sketchpad and some art materials, and lastly, she piled lots of books, and all Yue's strategy games onto the short blue haired girl. She looked kinda pissed, holding all those things.

"Now. You guys have an assignment to work on right?" Gramma and Gramps grinned mischievously and pushed the four out the door. "Now, have a good time," Gramma sang as she shut the door on them.

"Is it just me or is it that we just got kicked out of our own house," said Sakura.

"We just got kicked." Yue said bluntly.

"Hey! It's snowing! Hurry up or we'll freeze ourselves!" Then the door opened.

"Girls and boys. You forgot your coats." Gramma threw the coats individually to the four and went back inside, locking the door before they can even try to get back in. They slipped into the warm coats and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How long will your grandparents be staying?"

"Dunno."

"Oh."

"You guys have an extra rooms right?"

"Well, not we have extra rooms, but..."

"But what?"

"But, we don't have extra beds, or futons."

"Oh great."

"We just moved in late the night before."

The others, who were listening in, stopped.

"I call the couch." Yue said.


	5. First Kiss?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I own my OC.

* * *

"Now are you gonna open the gate to the house or what, Sasuke. Don't just stand there." 

"Um...Neji? Do you have the keys to this lock?"

"No. Wait. Don't tell me you don't have it."

"Troublesome idiots. It fell out of Naruto's pocket yesterday."

"Hey!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun...D-don't w-worry, I don't t-think you are an i-idiot!"

"Thanks Hina-chan!!!!!!! You're the best!!!" He ran over to where Hinata was and hugged her. She looked like a ripe tomato.

"Awww...how cute! He even has a pet name for her!!!"

Ignoring them, Shikamaru inserted the key and opened the door.

"God even, you didn't unpack," said Sakura looking at all the packages scattered all over the place. "Yue, Tenten, Hinata, wanna help? We're gonna have to live here for a while."

"It would be nightmare if your gramma and grampa plans on staying here forever," replied Tenten as she started opening a package.

"You didn't put anything in any of those packages that will reveal our secret right?" whispered Neji.

"I don't think so." Then suddenly Tenten pulled out a pouch, to be specific- a kunai holster.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out one of the kunai.

"Oh. Um...It's um...real kunai I got for as a birthday gift last year," Sasuke lied.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Smooth, Uchiha. Just smooth._

"Hm..." Tenten began to twirl the kunai she got a hold of and she threw it towards a dartboard. It went past Sasuke as he jerked his head to the side, dodging it.

"What was that for!? You nearly killed me!"

"Yes! A BULLSEYE! I didn't kill you. You dodged it without moving your feet. You must be good or what!?" _He has a kunai holster and he dodged my attack that was swift. Most normal humans can't do that. Is he really Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Yes, yes. I'm just a pro at dodging. I'm really good at martial arts." Sasuke tried his best to not give out anything that might trigger the girls suspicion alarm.

"Really? You're good at martial arts? Then you must join the annual Tournament at our school this spring. They will give you a big prize like a vacation or something. Last year I won first overall and received to 2 tickets to the 5-star onsen. And there are more prizes too. So are you planning to join?"

"Maybe."

"Yay. I wonder if you're stronger than me. Don't show me any of your moves. I wanna be surprised."

"Ah, okay." For the next few hours, the girls helped them unpack their things and changed their clothes. It was around 3:00 PM, when they need to take a stretching.

"Hey, Tenten, Hinata, Yue. Wanna spar?"

"Nope." She was playing a game of Shogi with Shikamaru. She was losing currently.

"N-no thanks, S-sakura."

"Tenten? We could use our katana..."

"Sure, I need to practice. It's getting a little rough."

"Sasuke, is it okay if we use your basement?"

"Ya, you know where it is?"

"Yep, remember we used to play in this mansion all the time. There's lots of room, including height, down there. We used to teach the our friend down there some martial arts. You guys wanna watch?"

"Sure."

"Just don't get hit." They went to an elevator (yes, an elevator, remember its a MANSION, it's 5-storied including basement and attic that's finished.) and pressed the BSM meaning Basement. The girls started to spar on the wooden floor. CLING CLANG CLINK CRASH Their weapons crashed into each other with such speed and force that there's sparks comming out of them each time.

"Wow, they're good. And fast," said Sasuke. _Is it just me or is it that I'm actually sensing chakra from the girls. _

**"That can't be true. They can't be ninjas. Ninjas are really rare now. They only female ninjas we'd heard of are those girls we have to kill." **

_You again! Who the hell are you!? Why did you come back?_

**"I'm your Inner or your conscience."**

_I have an Inner? I'm going insane again?_

**"Well, I'm naturally in your mind so... I don't see that you're insane. But if you space out and talk to yourself, then people will definitely think you're insane." **

_God! Will you just leave my mind? You're annoying!_

**"God! Don't you think Sakura's so cute? And isn't she good?"**

_What makes me think that Sakura's so cute? But she is good at martial arts and using a katana. NOW GET OUT OF MY MIND! _Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke as hard as he can possibly manage.

"Darn it! Sakura you won again!"

"Naturally, I am the captain right?

"Captain?" asked Neji. _Damn I let it slip. _

"Oh. Well, I'm captain, or the top martial artist in my group."

"Oh."_Phew! I'm almost lost it,_ thought Sakura.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went fine except accepting the fact that Sasuke had to sleep with Sakura again, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Shikamaru and Yue. The guys wouldn't want to sleep with each other or people might think they're... well... you know. 

Now here's the problem. The group was about to go out the gate but they felt an earthquake. Well, it's actually the boy's fan-girls.

"Damn!" they all swore under their breath.

"Sasuke lock the gate now!"

"Okay." Sasuke quickly locked the door.

"SASUKE! GO OUT WITH ME!" "NEJI! LET'S GO ON A DATE!" "SHIKAMARU, KISS ME!" "NARUTO! YOU'RE SO HOT!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit! Now we're late for school. I wonder how they get our names so fast!"

"Who are you girls and why are you with those cute boys?!?!?"

"Who we are and why we're here are none of your business," said Tenten.

"Now would Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun or Shikamaru-kun or Naruto-kun be kind and answer the question?" asked one fan-girl. The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Well they're our _girlfriends._"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled the fan girls, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Oh no. Don't tell me." Yue twitched.

"Well, prove that they are!" yelled another fan girl.

"Well, if you say so!"

"What!?!" The girls began to run away from them but the boys got the grip on their wrists and pulled they into a hug. "Don't you dare do anyth-Mmmph!" They were all cut off, forcefully, because all the boys had just kissed a girl, right on the lips.

"NOOO! CAN IT REALLY BE TRUE!?" Now the fan girls are trying to ram the gate down. They guys ended the kiss and the girls blushed madly, especially Hinata and Yue.

"Crap how to get to school. There's no tree close to the fencing enough for us to climb. Maybe the torture training from our sensei will be useful now. We're gonna jump. Don't you dare look up our skirts or we'll hunt you down until you spill your last drop of blood. Got it?" Sakura and Tenten loomed over Sasuke and Neji with an extra dangerous killer aura.

"A-a-ah o-o-okay."

"We're gonna have to jump from the back." When they reached halfway through the back yard. Sakura began to run at full speed. Just a few feet from the fencing, she jumped and placed her right hand on top of it and turned, bringing her body and legs over the wall. Tenten did the same afterwards. So did Hinata. Yue though, climbed nimbly up the wall.

When the boys looked questioningly, they explained. "Me and Tenten and Hinata, is good at martial arts. Yue, is good at gymnastics."

"Oh..."

"Well, bye!"

"What? You're not gonna help us?"

"NO!" they answered flatly.

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious! Stealing our first kiss of course!" The girls walked away.

"Wait!" Too late. "Neji, let's just jump over it. They're gone by now." The guys jumped, using their ninja skills, and landed perfectly on the other side.

"How'd you catch up to us so fast?" asked Tenten as the boys caught up to them.

"So not telling." _They're not telling. They're getting suspicious._

"SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN! SHIKAMARU-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

"CRAP! IT'S ANOTHER HERD OF FANGIRLS!"

* * *

"Man! Why does Kakashi-sensei always be 2 hours late?" Sakura groaned.

"Yo." Kakashi came through the door. "Sorry, I got lost on the path-"

"LIAR!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Eh-heh heh. Well, turn in your reports now, but listen I got an announcement first. Next week Friday, the last day before winter break, we have a Winter Event Dance at 7:00 sharp. Have a partner by then. You MUST go or you'll lose 20 of your grade. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei."

_Oh great. More fan girls are gonna ask me to be their freakin' partner. _

**"You would rather have a fan girl or Sakura."**

_Neither._

**"Then why'd you kiss Sakura?"**

_Because I want to get rid of the fan girls._

**"Well, choose, fan girl or Sakura. If you don't you are gonna lose 20 of your grade."**

_Damn! An Uchiha never would fall so low to lose 20 of your grade just because of a dance._

**"So who'd you want choose."**

_Fine! I'll choose Sakura! For god's sake. Get the hell outta my mind._Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke to make him unconscious. _For once, thank you for shutting your mouth._


	6. Sasuke Gets a Cold!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I own my OC.

* * *

_Ok calm down, Sasuke. You can do it! Its JUST Sakura. There's nothing to be so nervous about. God! Why is asking a girl one freakin' question so freakin' hard!_

**"Wow, our little Sasuke is actually nervous!"**

_I am NOT nervous!_

**"But you mentioned being nervous!"**

_I so did not. How can you always be back? NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY MIND! _Sasuke mentally activated his Sharingan and used every single technique he knows on him.

**"Better hurry before the fan girls starts asking you!"**

_I thought I finished you off._

**"You shall never get rid of me! Not until you don't need an advice from me anymore."**

_Who needs advice from you!_

**"Of course you do or you'll be lost now...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_Run?_ The ground started shaking. _What now?_ Sasuke turned around. And only two four lettered words came through his mind, _Holy Shit!_ With a capital H and S. The whole hallway was filled with fan girls. They are trampling the other guys in the hallways. Poor guys. Or more like poor Sasuke being chased 24/7 or something in that manner. Thank god school's over by now, so he can just get home ASAP. BUT! The problem is the fan girls are blocking the stairs to the first floor._Damn! _

**"Run back into the classroom and lock the door! I don't think any more fan girls are in the classroom right now!" **_Seriously, someday, I will kill every last fan girl off of the face of Earth!_Sasuke ran back into classroom 1-D and slammed the door, locking it.

"Phew!" Sasuke fell down on his knees, one hand still on the doorknob.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to where that voice came from. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura?"_Oh shit! I'm here alone with Sakura! _

**"Hurry up and ask here! Nobody is around. It's perfect! You don't have peer pressure!"**

_Shit! How should I ask her?!?_

"Sasuke!!! Yoohoooo! Sasuke!!!" Sakura was shaking Sasuke by the shoulders. It seems that Sasuke is still in a daze, so she slapped him, HARD.

"OW!" Sasuke rubbed his cheek, reddening due to Sakura's slap. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"You can't seem to get back to Earth that's what. I've been shaking you like crazy and calling your name, but you just dazed off! Sheesh!" Sakura sat down and leaned back on the door, which is being killed by the fan girls. Sasuke also leaned against the door.

"Sorry. Um...Sakura?" _Here goes nothing!_

"Yes?"

"Um...Wouldyoubemypartnerforthedance?" mumbled Sasuke quickly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't quit catch that or hear it. The fan girls are being noisy."

"I SAID! WOULD YOU BE MY PARTNER FOR THE DANCE!?" yelled Sasuke, blushing.

"I skipped last year because I had something to do, but I'll be glad to! I don't want to lose 20 percent of my grade." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and hugged him.

"Wah? Alright with the hug. Now get off, you're choking me!"

"Sorry. Now you know a way to get out of here? I don't think the fan girls are gonna get away from the door," Sakura said while releasing Sasuke.

"We can always go down from window."

"Seriously, I haven't got my coat from my locker yet, and it's freakin' snowing out!" said Sakura as she looked out from the window.

"You can use mine." Sasuke handed her his black full-length winter coat.

"What? Then what about you?"

"Don't mind about me, besides you're the one that's wearing a freakin' skirt." Sakura sheepishly laughed.

"It's not my fault this is the dress code. It was made my the perverted principal, writer of Icha Icha Paradise, the perverted books that Kakashi-sensei reads," said Sakura as she slipped into his coat, which was a little too long, and grabbed her book bag. Sasuke grabbed his and pushed the window open.

_Shit. It's freakin' cold out. Why did I even offer the coat._

**"Because, you like Sakura."**

_What? I don't like Sakura._

**"Of course you don't like her."**

_Good! You know!_

**"Of course, because you LOVE her."**

_WHAT!? I don't LOVE her. Now just shut up!_

"This is the 2nd floor. Do you think you can jump, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, I've got training like this before."

"That would make things a lot easier."

"You jump first. Just in case, I fell and can't land. You would catch me. You sure _you _can jump from the second floor?"

"Watch." Sasuke, then, jumped off from the second floor window, and landed perfectly on his feet.

"You're not hurt are you?" Sakura called down.

"No, I'm not."

"Catch my stuff then!" She threw it down and he caught it, nearly hitting his face.

"Sakura! HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura was about to jump, when she turned around. The fan girls knocked down the door and got in. "Sakura get away from Sasuke-kun!" Then one of the fan girls pushed Sakura and made her fall.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as he ran towards her. He caught her just in time, bridal style. Sasuke looked up and yelled, "You annoying bitch!!!"

"WAH! Sasuke called me a bitch!" cried the girl who pushed Sakura whose name was Kimiko, president of the Uchimura Sasuke Fan Club. She has green eyes and long red hair pulled up in a ponytail, bangs framing her face.

"Hey! Be nice to my sister!" yelled another girl named Yukina who's the president of the Hyuuga Neji Fan Club. She has the same green eyes and long light blue hair with one darker streak on the right side near the front, her bangs pinned back. They both look alike besides the hair color since they're twins.

"If you really want me to be nice to your sister, why don't you jump down and fight me."

"Wh-what? Jump down? This is the 2nd floor!"

"Well, I did it, and I didn't get hurt. Now, I'm leaving. As you can see, you made Sakura-chan faint."

"SAKURA-CHAN!? Since when did you call that forehead girl Sakura-chan?!?"

"Let's just say, after she became my girlfriend," he said as he walked off, grabbing his bag and Sakura's along to way.

"Yukina, we're so getting revenge. I'm planning on doing it during the dance. I know you want to get rid of Tenten after Neji asked her."

"Of course I want to get rid of her, and because of Sakura, Sasuke called you a bitch. Let's get planning shall we girls? You guys got some phone numbers on ass kicking guys?"

* * *

_Neji, Tenten, Shika, Yue, Hinata, and the baka should be at home by now. _Sasuke reached into his school pants pocket and searched for the gate key. _Crap! I forgot it again! _Luckily there was a doorbell by the gate and a speaker. Sasuke pressed the button for the speaker and said, "Everyone! You all should be home by now. Open the gate please! I forgot the key! And Sakura fainted! And I'm freezing!" Everyone came out and opened the door for the two. Neji, holding another of Sasuke's coats, and Tenten, holding the key, came running towards the gate where Sasuke waited, freezing. 

"Oh my god, Sasuke! What happened to Sakura?" Tenten asked as she unlocked the iron gates.

"I got chased by fan girls again, and we got trapped in the classroom, so we had to jump down from the window from the second floor."

Yue silently noted that. _Normal people...can't do that. Are they...?_

"She fell?"

"Well, she got pushed by the one of the fan girls, I'm guessing the president of my fan club. And I think she fainted from shock. Don't worry I caught her," Sasuke said as he got into his coat and made his way through the huge front lawn towards the front door. They went in; Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the couch.

"God! Is there some hot chocolate? ACHOO!"

"Dude...be a little quieter, will you? I'm trying to sleep here."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"U-Um...S-Sasuke-kun...b-bless y-you."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Take some medicine and go to bed now. You don't want to be sick during the dance." Neji advised. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"God!" Sasuke poured himself a cup of water and search the cabinet for some cold medicine. He gulped down the pill and said that he's going to go to bed. He is so glad that the next day was a free day off of school since the teachers had some kind of meeting. As Sasuke went up the wide mansion stairs towards his bedroom, Tenten asked Neji a question.

"Hey, Neji. Can you go with the mall with me?"

"WHAT!?"

"Please? The teacher said that the dance is a formal event for some reason. So I don't have an outfit ready."

"I thought you don't like dresses."

"I can only wear one if I am forced to, besides the wedding dress in the future. Please, Neji-_kun_? Everyone else is coming too!" Tenten asked adding the suffix -kun to his name and did the puppy eyes. Of course Neji couldn't resist like last time.

"Oh all right."

"Thanks Neji-kun."

"Quit adding the suffix. You sound like a fan girl."

"Sorry."

"But, I guess from you it's ok." Neji smirked while Tenten blushed. Sakura began moving and Tenten noticed.

"Sakura! Are you all right?"

"Huh? I guess I'm okay. What happened?" Sakura got up and noticed she still had Sasuke's coat on.

"Well, you got pushed off the window and fell. Sasuke caught you just in time. And he seems to had caught a cold after he offered his coat." Yue explained.

"And he said he'll be fine. Humph. I'll return it to him and thank him," said Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura walked up the stairs while unbuttoning the coat and entered Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, you awake?"

"Hn."

"Here's you coat by the way. I'll put it on this chair okay?"

"Hn."

"Are you okay? I mean your cold." Sakura walked over towards Sasuke's side of the bed.

"Hn."

"How am I gonna understand your language." Sakura placed one of her hands on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke flinched a bit from her sudden touch, but then relaxed. "Oh my god! Sasuke! You have a fever!" said Sakura as she retrieved her hand. "Let me get a cold towel."

_She's suddenly being so nice to me._

**"Of course, after you caught a cold after offering your coat, now Sakura-chan is being our caretaker. She's so sweet." **Sakura placed a cold towel over Sasuke's forehead, totally unknown to her that Tenten was taking flash-less pictures.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" whispered Neji.

"Taking pictures and sending them to gramps and gramma," Tenten whispered back.

"Surely they were trapped at the classroom for some long time."

"I'm guessing Sakura would probably stay up a little late taking care of Sasuke's fever. I'm going to make dinner now."

* * *

It's already 12:00 AM now; everyone is asleep by now. Sakura made sure that everyone is asleep including Sasuke. Once she made sure, she took off the cold towel she kept repeatedly changing. She did a few hand seals and green chakra formed around her hands, and gently placed her hands on top of Sasuke's forehead, trying to not wake him up. Pushing some of her chakra, she brought down his fever and cold.

**"SAKURA!"**

_What!? I'm in the middle of healing a patient!_

**"You need a dress for the dance!!"**

_What!? I do? Wait! I do!!! What am I gonna do!!! Wait...Sasuke's rich right?_

**"Yeah... You thinking what I'm thinking?"**

_Totally..._Sakura mentally chuckled evilly. She finished healing Sasuke, and did the daily routine to go to bed.


End file.
